Warriors in the Summer and College
by imlegitdemigod
Summary: What are your favorite Warrior cat characters like if they are humans and are on summer vacation? The sequel story to Warriors In High School, I suggest you read that first but if you read this one its fine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to story two Warriors in College! Thank you guys for getting me to almost 200 reviews on my last story and hopefully I will reach my goal on this one****!  
I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter Does. So let's begin!**

* * *

Lionblaze's POV

I finally graduated. It felt weird thinking that, because I've been thinking for all the years I've been in school what it would be like to say this. And now I do. It's been about a week since the ceremony, and a week since I got engaged. Yup, I just said it. I got engaged to my beautiful girlfriend Cinderheart.

Mom was driving us to the airport, our bags in the back of the car with all of the luggage was Superior, who was barking at every car that passed us on the high way. As some sort of congratulation for all my friends and family that graduated this year, we were all going on a vacation to California to go to theme parks and to do just random activities.

"I'm so proud of you guys!" My mom cried happily as she took a right.

Hollyleaf smiled. "Thanks mom. Oh, and I forgot to tell you, I got into a college!"

_Already?_ Was all I could think, my mouth dropping to the floor.

"Yup, jealous I got into a college before you brother?" She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

I scoff. "No," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Besides, I was too busy looking at different kinds of cakes that Cinderheart and I will have at our wedding."

Hollyleaf squirmed excitedly in her seat next to me.

"I'm so excited! I'm going to be the maid of honor, Cinderheart told me herself!"

Jayfeather and I shared a look. "Are you having a seizure or is that your happy dance?" Jayfeather snickered.

Hollyleaf wacked Jayfeather's arm.

"SHUT UP!" Hollyleaf yelled and I cringed. These two have been fighting constantly lately, I really don't know why.

My phone rang and I turned on my phone to look at the caller ID.

It showed a picture of Cinderheart and him, both smiling at the Ski Lodge Her, Lionblaze's family and friends went to 5 months ago.

Lionblaze clicked the accept call button.

"Hey Cinderheart," He greeted happily, shifting in his seat slightly.

"Hey, you'll never believe what happened!" Cinderheart's amused sounding voice came over on the other side of the phone.

"What?"

"My family and Graystripe's family, and Hazeltail's family were walking to the airport and Mousewhisker took one of the luggage cars from one of the guys!"

Now, Mousewhisker has done a lot of weird, impractical things in his life, but this was stepping the line.

"WHAT?!" Lionblaze screamed as his mom stopped at a red light.

"IS MOUSEWHISKER TRYING TO GET ARRESTED AS SOON AS HE GETS OUT OF SCHOOL!"

Lionblaze heard Cinderheart laugh. "That's what I thought. He's being questioned by the airport police as we speak."

"What did Mousewhisker do this time?" Hollyleaf demanded as mom parked the car.

"Stole the luggage car from an employee there." Lionblaze told Hollyleaf, covering the phone so Cinderheart couldn't hear Hollyleaf's response.

Hollyleaf gapped at me. "WHAT THE HELL! I'M GOING TO KILL MOUSEWHISEKR FOR BEING SO STUPID NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!"

Jayfeather gave Hollyleaf an 'are you fucking kidding me.' look.

"Come on Hollyleaf, when is Mousewhisker not stupid?"

Lionblaze laughed. Even though Mousewhisker was Lionblaze's best friend, he did have his moments when he was a complete idiot.

Lionblaze quickly put the phone up to his ear.

"Was that Hollyleaf?" Cinderheart asked curiously. "Yup. Tell Mousewhisker to savor the last minutes of his life, because when we get to the airport Hollyleaf's going to kill him."

Cinderheart laughed.

"I'll tell him." She said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"So, when are you guys showing up at the airport? Our flight's going to leave in about 2 hours."

Lionblaze squinted his eyes so he could see how many minutes they were from the airport on the GPS. It read _1 Hour 10 minutes till destination._

"About an Hour and 10 minutes." He replied. "And that's if we don't stop anywhere to eat."

Lionblaze could picture Cinderheart nodding. "Okay I got to go, the police are coming back with Mousewhisker. Love you,"

"Love you too," Lionblaze echoed and hung up the phone and stared at all the skyscrapers that passed by his window, the morning sun hitting them.

_Summer has officially begun._

* * *

**And that's the chapter! I'm so darn happy on how it turned out!**

**What theme parks should the gang go to in California? What should they do? Leave your ideas in the comments!  
Thank you all and please review, favorite, and follow!**


	2. Flight delays and Truth or Dare

**Hey guys! Oh my god, almost ten reviews on the first chapter, thank you all so much, it means the world to me! I will now also be doing chapters from first POV because its starting to confuse me writing it from 3rd person POV. :P**

**Now, let's see what happened to Mousewhisker, shall we?**

* * *

**Ivypool's POV**

As the security guard was questioning Mousewhisker, Foxleap and I were playing the people watching game. The rules go that when you see someone you have to guess their life story. But the point of the game is that the life stories suppose to be really funny.

"Hey, you see that girl over there!"

I turned to where Foxleap was pointing to se a teenage girl around 19 crying heavinly, a book tightly gripped between her hands. She was crying out rivers through her eye sockets.

"Dramatic break up with her boyfriend?" I ask with a frown, predicating what Foxleap was going to say.

"Nope, grandparents got killed in a volcano eruption."

I swatted Foxleap across he head. But I had to laugh because the chances of that happening were fairly unlikely.

"Shut up! Maybe that could have happened!" I whispered angrily to him.

Foxleap rolled his eyes. "Yes, mom." he said and kissed me.

We broke away as soon as we heard someone doing a fake gaging impression. It was Mousewhisker.

"Look who finally got away from the police." Foxleap smirked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, they even confiscated my X Box, can you guys believe how rude that was? My X Box must have been very offended."

I smirked. "I am going to be so happy when your girlfriend comes here and kills you."

Mousewhisker eyes widened. "Oh shit!" He yelled and dolphin dived behind the row of chairs we were sitting on.

A few seconds went by before his head poked up.

At this moment, Mousewhisker looking slightly excited but really horrified that I realized he was actually kind of cute. In a sort of childish way.

"Is she here yet?" he whispered.

I looked up to find Hollyleaf storming over in this direction.

"Yup dude, you gotta duck!" Foxleap shouted but it was too late.

Hollyleaf heaved Mousewhisker off the floor by the collar of his shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" she roared. Yup, she was totally ballistic alright. Cinderheart must've not been kidding about Hollyleaf wanting to kill Mousewhisker when she got to the airport.

Lionblaze walked over to Foxleap and I, a smile on his face.

"Hey guys," he greeted. He gave Foxleap some kind of bear hug before wrapping me in a tight hug.

"How's it going, cousin?" he asked with a smile.

"Good, actually. I've been working out lately,"

Lionblaze nodded. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"Cinderheart went over to the snack stand to buy something. Our plane got delayed a half hour. Electric hazard."

Lionblaze moaned and collapsed in the seat next to Foxleap.

"This is just perfect," I heard Jayfeather mutter to Half-Moon as they both walked over to us. "I sit in a car for two fucking hours, when we get to the airport what do I have to do? More sitting!"

Half-Moon laughed. "Oh calm down, it's not that bad." she calmly said.

Soon all the teens who were going on the trip were by each other.

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Foxleap asked.

Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Mousewhisker, Dovewing, Hazeltail, Toadfoot, Briarlight, Blossomfall, Willowshine, Half-Moon, Jayfeather, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, and I raised our hands. Pretty much everyone but Berrynose and Bumblestripe raised their hands.

"Come on, Bumblestripe, please!?" Dovewing begged.

Bumblestripe sighed loudly. "Fine, but only if I get to pick true for every turn."

I heard Mousewhisker mumble, "Scardy cat." and Hollyleaf wacked up upside the head. I smiled. I really liked Hollyleaf, she was my only cousin I had that was a girl so that meant I went to her about my problems when Dovewing wasn't there.

"Majority votes, Berrynose, we are playing!" Lionblaze shouted with a smile.

"Okay, so we'll use this empty water bottle to spin around the circle. And by the way, WE NEED TO GET IN A CIRLCE RIGHT NOW! AND if you refuse to answer the question or do the dare, you'll have to face ultimate punishment when we arrive in California." Mousewhisker demanded loudly with an evil glint in his eyes

The other people at our port shot him weird glances.

All of us then sat down on the floor except for Briarlight, who stayed in her wheel chair. I ended up being squashed in-between Foxleap and my sister.

"Now let's begin!" Mousewhisker said excitedly and the bottle landed on Hazeltail.

"Truth or dare, sis?"

Hazeltail crossed her hands over her chest. "Dare. Give me the best you got."

Mousewhisker thought for a long moment.

"Ask that guy to kiss you. If he says no, you owe me ten bucks, if you kiss him, I owe you ten bucks, deal?"

I looked over to see a guy with deep hazel eyes and brown hair.

"Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him." Everyone chanted before we all broke out laughing.

"I hate you guys," Hazeltail muttered before she walked over to the guy.

"Who thinks she'll get rejected?" Foxleap asked. Everyone else but Dovewing, Cinderheart, Hollyleaf, Willowshine, Lionblaze, Berrynose, and I didn't raise our hands."

I look over at Hazeltail to find that she was in a full on make out session with the guy.

"YOU CAN STOP ANY YEAR NOW!" I call to Hazeltail and we all laughed. Jayfeather high fived me.

Hazeltail stomped over to me, a glare on her face. "I'm getting revenge now, Ivypool. Ivypool, Truth or dare?"

I thought for a moment. I opened my mouth, about to say something when one of the flight ladies announce that we were going to port.

I let out a moan and heaved myself off the floor, yawning as I walked over to get my carry on.

* * *

**And there it is! What do you think of the gangs version of Truth or Dare? Should I do more things like this in the future?**

**Thank you all and please review, favorite, and follow!**


	3. Fainting on airplanes and crying kids

**Hey guys! I had a question for all of you for those people who read my stories and have a goodreads account. I would love to be friends and follow you guys on the site, so comment your user name and I'll send you a friend and follow request! Or you can just look up my username on there: alifire! (I know what your thinking, very original.) **

**But now that that announcement is over, I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. So lets begin!**

* * *

**Bumblestripe's POV**

Dovewing held my hand tightly as I handed the flight attendant my ticket.

"Thank you," she said in a motto tone sort of voice and Dovewing and I started to board the plane.

In front of us, Mousewhisker was skipping.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Lionblaze yelled in amusement

A woman with her four year old child glared at Lionblaze while covering her child's ears.

Mousewhisker then touched the plane.

"I touched the butt!" he shouted like a fish on Finding Nemo. My friends and I all started laughing and we fully boarded onto the plane.

I was in Seat D34, near the back of the plane in between Dovewing and Berrynose.

Berrynose was now rambling on and on about something he read about airplanes in a book.

_This ride is going to be torture. _I thought while groaning. I just hated airplanes because I'm not a good person around heights.

"But don't worry," Berrynose said. "We have a one in a million chance of crashing."

I gulped. "Great." I squeaked out, clutching onto the armrests on both sides of me for dear life.

Dovewing looked at me in concern. "It's going to be alright. Just think, when we land we're going to continue Truth or Dare at the hotel."

That didn't seem to make me feel better. I started panting heavily as the airplane started slowly moving down the runway.

The flight attendants were currently going over the safety rules, but I was to terrified to notice what the where saying, so it just looked like their lips were moving and no sound was coming out.

"PREPARE TO DIE EVERYONE!" Mousewhisker screamed from in front of me as we started to speed down the runway. His arms were up in the air as if he was going down a huge drop on a roller coaster. Then some little kid from somewhere in the plane stated crying

Hollyleaf smacked him.

_Good job._ I thought with a slight smirk.

"Your such an idiot! Your scaring the little kids on this fight!" she gasped.

Mousewhisker ignored her and just bopped her on the nose.

"Well I'm sorry, I'm just stating my opinion."

"But you don't have to state it so loudly!" Hollyleaf retorted and I laughed.

Jayfeather and Half Moon were on my left, talking about the theme parks.

"So we're going to Disneyland, Six Flags Magic Mountain, Knott's Berry farm, so what else?" I heard Half Moon say curiously.

As the plane lurched in the air, I felt my stomach drop to my feet.

_I'm going to die! I'm going to fucking die!_ My head screamed as the ground was becoming smaller and smaller.

"The view up hear is so beautiful!" Berrynose gasped, his thick framed glasses falling off of his face slightly.

From behind us, Honeyfern said,

"I know, right? I've always wondered how the airplane could fly with how much it weighs and everything."

The vision in front of my eyes started to get blurry and I started to feel nauseated.

"HE's GONNA BLOW!" Foxleap shouted from somewhere behind me before everything turned black.

When I woke up I seen Dovewing staring down at me, a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Her eyes were slightly red, so she must've been crying and her voice sounded strained.

I said nothing and just stared at Dovewing. She gotten taller since the beginning of Junior year, about two inches taller so we were both the same height now. Hopefully she won't pass me, because my friends won't let me live it down that my girlfriend is taller than I am.

"Yeah," I murmur and kiss the tip of Dovewing's nose.

Her cheeks turned slightly red.

"I think I'll survive. How long was I out?"

Berrynose looked at his phone.

"An hour and forty five minutes." he replied.

"AN HOUR AND FORTY FIVE MINUTES!?" I yell in shock. The same kid that cried earlier started crying again.

Lionblaze, who was sitting one seat behind Jayfeather and Half Moon with Cinderheart sighed.

"You guys gotta keep it down or the airplane crews gonna kick you out." he said seriously.

I laughed light heartedly.

"You got jokes," I managed to say. I still felt sick and I didn't want to talk much.

Lionblaze's face hardened and he shook his head.

"No, I'm dead serious. I've witnessed it before."

Rolling my eyes, I look out the window.

White, cotton looking clouds slowly floated underneath the plane. Somehow to me that was relaxing.

"I've always wanted to touch a cloud." Dovewing confessed.

I smiled slightly. "Your not the only one."

Dovewing sleepily smiled at me before resting her head on her shoulder and falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams," I whispered, and pressed my lips to the top of her head.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I just had to include some Bumble/Dove fluff in this story somewhere. But Truth or Dare will happen when the gang gets off the airplane, so their won't be too much fluffiness to annoy people in the next chapter.**

**I feel so happy that I got over 20 reviews and I've only uploaded two chapters. I thank you guys so much for this.  
Thank you and see you at the next update!**


	4. Playing truth or dare Again

**Hey guys! I'm so happy on all the reviews I got so far on this story, it means so much to me! I would have updated faster but I've been suffering from The Fault in Our Stars withdrawals because I just finished the book a few days ago. It was so sad, I cried rivers out of my eye sockets. (Yes, I just quoted a chapter in my own book, deal with it. :P)**

**Now let's begin!**

* * *

**Hollyleaf's POV**

"Hold on, we're going to go pick up the rental cars so I want all of you to stay here." Firestar all told us slowly.

We all nodded as he was telling us this.

"Let's continue playing truth or dare!" Lionblaze shouted excitedly, his eyes wide.

We just gotten off the airport about five minutes ago. The plane ride was long, about 5 hours 30 minutes. It. Was. Pure. Torture. Why? Because Mousewhisker, being the lovely boyfriend he was, was irritating me by screaming like a little kid pretty much the whole plane ride. And this caused this little kid to just bawl his eyes out the whole ride.

All of the people that were playing Truth or Dare nodded and we all sat down in front of the luggage pickup. All of our parents were twenty feet from us, talking in hushed voices about things we don't know we're doing yet.

"So Hazeltail asked Ivypool if I'm mistaken." Berrynose said. His legs were pulled up to his chest and his head was resting on the top of his knee caps. Poppyfrost stroked Berrynose's hair.

"I'll do truth." Ivypool said, sounding bored.

"CHICKEN!" Mousewhisker screeched and started doing clucking noises. In a mid cluck, I wacked Mousewhisker on the chest and he instantly started coughing.

I laughed at Mousewhisker.

Hazeltail thought for a moment.

"So Ivypool. Is it true that you had a thing for Tigerheart in 7th grade?"

The color from Foxleap's face faded, and his hands were clenched into fists.

Ivypool nearly choked. "Excuse me?" she demanded.

"Is it true that you had a thing for Tigerheart in 7th grade?" Hazeltail repeated, her arms crossed over her chest.

Ivypool breathed in sharply. "No, it was the other way around, Hazeltail. Tigerheart had a thing for me, but I liked Foxleap."

Foxleap started to grin like Cheshire Cat at this and we all laughed.

Ivypool looked around the circle, looking for her next victim.

"Yo, Hollyleaf!" She yelled.

I jumped slightly. "I'll do dare." I said confidently and I instantly knew that was a bad choice because Ivypool started grinning like a mad scientist or something.

"Who was your strangest crush?" she asked.

_There it is._ I instantly thought and cringed. There's no way I'm going to be able to answer that, especially not with Mousewhisker staring at me the way he was right now.

"Any year now Hollyleaf," Jayfeather sneered with a smirk.

Half Moon laughed.

"Yeah, we need you to answer today!" And Jayfeather started laughing with her.

Willowshine stared at the couple, unmoving. She still is heartbroken over the whole thing. But I honestly think it was her fault. She walked away from my twin brother to dance with another guy. it seemed like she was expecting him to talk to someone else and that really pissed me off. Willowshine's really great, its just that this really made me angry with her.

"Fine. The weirdest crush I had was in 1st grade and it was on Redwillow."

Everyone started cracking up.

"Yeah, haha, very hilarious you guys." I laughed bitterly, but that just made them laugh harder.

Mousewhisker wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I tensed. I should be use to him doing this, he is my boyfriend. But I'm not though, its really weird.

"Oh, calm down honey." he laughed and kissed my cheek.

I glared at Mousewhisker.

"Don't call me honey," I snapped at him and he just laughed at me.

"Whatever you say," he said and I sighed.

_Thank you! _My mind nearly screamed.

"Honey." he added quickly and I groaned.

_Or not._

I scanned my eyes around the circle. This was a challenge. I didn't know who I was going to pick so I just decided to ask my best friend the question.

"Cinderheart, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. Hit me with your best shot." Cinderheart replied smugly, quoting what Hazeltail said earlier.

I looked at Mousewhisker for help. He smiled at me, like he understood what I was thinking.

"Dare her to prank call a random numbers and say its 1800 blowies."

A laugh escaped me and I had to cover my mouth with my hands it was so loud. Mousewhisker said he loves my laugh, but I hate it. Its the most annoying thing in the whole world to me.

"Okay." I said once I caught my breath.

"I dare you to call random numbers and say '1800Blowies.' and explain what the company is to people."

Cinderheart rolled her eyes as she took out her phone.

"Easy," She snickered and pressed a few buttons on her phone.

"And put it on speaker." I added for good measure.

Cinderheart clicked another button and the phone started ringing loudly.

We all covered our mouths so we couldn't speak.

"Hello?" A guy that sounded in his twenties said.

"Hello, this is 1800 blowies!" Cinderheart squealed in a preppy sort of voice.

Dovewing started laughing into her hand.

"We can talk about whatever you want to talk about! We can talk about boys, kisses-" Cinderheart started rambling.

I started laughing so hard I was crying. In fact, everyone was like this: Tears streaming down their faces, laughing into their hands.

"I didn't call this number, sorry." the man said, sounded creped and confused.

"BUT YOU DID! WE CAN AT LEAST TALK ABOUT YOUR MOM GODDAMMIT!" Cinderheart screamed in her regular voice as the guy hung up.

Everyone started cracking up harder.

Sorreltail walked over to us.

"Cinderheart, what did I tell you about using that kind of language?" She scolded and we all laughed harder.

Cinderheart shrugged sheepishly.

"I was dared to prank someone." she protested.

"You didn't have to swear though!" Sorreltail argued back, her voice tight.

"Now come on, all of you. You got to get your stuff."

"Way to ruin our fun," Mousewhisker mumbled as he got up.

I sent him a glare and he then helped me up.

"Come on, Princess Hollyleaf," Mousewhisker said, our arms linked as he dragged me towards the luggage pick up, me laughing the whole way there.

* * *

**And there's the chapter! I'm sorry it seems really mushy gushy between the couples lately, I'm just in that sort of mood. (Don't judge me, okay! :D) **

**Thank you all for reading this chapter! :D :D **


End file.
